


安撫的方式

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 「我大概沒事了。」大平說
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平
Kudos: 7





	安撫的方式

**Author's Note:**

> 只是看到アサカツAfter Talk之後想寫一篇對祥生很溫柔的文章  
> 結果完全變成黃色廢料而已(掩面)

大平在沮喪著，從早上的直播之後開始，整個人都沒什麼精神。他是想法比較纖細的個性，時不時會消沉下去，通常過一陣子調適好就會恢復。但今天特別不同，想必是早上的事故讓他在意了一整天。

其實並不是大平的過失，但可能是在反省當下自己的反應不夠完善，也或許是替一起直播的白岩擔心，總之整個人像洩了氣一般，鶴房想著是該好好安慰他才行。

強行把人帶到房間來，也只是抱著雙腿發呆，偶爾滑一下手機，然後又陷入情緒之中，鶴房靠近大平，撈走了他的手機。

「又在推特搜評價？果醬們不是都說沒關係了嗎？沒事的。」鶴房揉了揉大平的頭髮「祥生做得很好了。」

即使說了100次的祥生很好、祥生很可愛、你很棒，但只要有一個人說你這樣不對，他就會在意得不行。當初那些惡意中傷，好不容易才讓他改變想法不去在乎，但有時候來自粉絲看似建議，實質上卻是指手畫腳說著偶像該這樣、偶像該那樣的留言，也一樣傷人。

即便鶴房也會有懷疑自己的時候。

鶴房抓了身旁的棉被把大平包了起來，從背後抱住了打包好的棉被球大平。

「你幹嘛？」被包的只露出頭的大平悶悶的聲音傳來

「就，把你用棉被包起來。」

「蛤？」

大平雖然充滿疑問，但被鶴房和棉被包圍的暖烘烘的，總覺得好像比剛才有了一點精神，其實低落了一天，他已經大致整理好心情，只是還是覺得沒有做好這個直播對粉絲很不好意思。他轉過頭看著鶴房，給了他一個淡淡的微笑。

「我大概沒事了。」大平說

鶴房湊上去吻了吻大平，大平雖然被包的無法動彈，但也沒有要逃走的意思，溫溫順順的讓鶴房吻過他的唇，再進而與他的舌尖交纏。

分開的時候，大平帶著濕漉漉的眼神看著鶴房，鶴房把大平垂下來的髮絲別過耳後，又安撫似的吻了吻他的額頭，看到大平似乎沒那麼沮喪了，鶴房也笑了起來。

「那你要繼續當棉被球嗎？」

「不要。」這樣沒辦法抱你。大平心想，他現在想抱抱鶴房

鶴房鬆開手，大平動了動身子讓棉被散開，轉過身子抱住鶴房，把頭埋進了鶴房的頸窩輕輕蹭著，那是大平想要撒嬌時的習慣。鶴房拍了幾下大平的背，然後往下探進了大平穿著的襯衫下擺，親暱的摸著大平的後腰。

「汐恩。」這樣的姿勢維持了一陣子，肩膀上軟軟的聲音傳來「好過分。」

剛剛被鶴房的吻挑起來的慾望，在鶴房的撫摸下隱隱躁動著。鶴房總是故意不主動，不斷撩撥想讓大平開口索求，但今天自己才剛收拾完負面情緒，他還要這樣欺負自己，大平忽然有點委屈。

「祥生受不了的樣子太可愛，每次都想看啊，抱歉，今天該要安慰你的。」

緩緩地把大平放倒到床上，鶴房解開了大平襯衫的扣子，用拇指揉了揉大平的乳首，他低下身在大平耳邊低聲道「今天就交給我吧。」

在鶴房的刺激之下，還是沒忍住的幾個音節從大平口中洩出，宿舍牆壁薄得總是讓大平得拼命摀著嘴巴，鶴房每次都覺得自己好像在欺負對大平，但大平緊緊夾住自己的大腿，偶爾會難耐的蹭著自己，又透露出主人無法成聲的快樂。

鶴房抬起大平一邊的腿，沾著潤滑劑探入的時候，大平緊緊絞著棉被的一角想掩住嘴巴，瞇起眼睛的模樣既純情又色氣，怎麼有人能同時表現出這麼衝突的兩種姿態呢？忍住被眼前景象刺激的想直接進入的衝動，鶴房開始動起在大平體內的手指，小心地替大平擴張。

這樣的事不是第一次，鶴房已經能很好的掌握大平的身體，一隻手指、兩隻手指，刺激著大平敏感的部位，大平繃緊的身體和稍微浮起的腰都是表達舒服的方式，彷彿抽泣一般時而急促的呼吸聲、被摸到受不了而溢出的和平常相比高亢許多的聲音，差不多了，鶴房退出手指。

大平喜歡可以抱著鶴房的體位，鶴房總是抱起大平然後讓他自己坐上來，然後大平便會整個人軟呼呼的攬住鶴房的後頸。被鶴房在體內進出的時候大平忍不住發出嗚嗚咽咽的聲音，他很努力在壓抑了，但實在抵擋不住體內的快感，皺著眉忍耐的樣子鶴房特別喜歡，快到高潮的時候大平總會用甜膩的聲音小聲地喊著鶴房的名字。

結束之後大平都會再抱著鶴房一會，鶴房也很喜歡在這個時候特別坦率的大平，問他什麼他都會乖乖地回答。今天似乎又稍微久了一點，他又揉了揉大平的頭髮，不趕快把掛在自己身上的小狗狗抓去清理，鶴房怕他肚子痛。

雖然鶴房思考著結果還是用做愛來安慰大平，這樣到底是否妥當，不過其實真正安撫到大平心情的或許是鶴房為他著想的溫柔吧。


End file.
